Christmas Eve Ritual
by Darvey415
Summary: Harvey went white as a ghost as the colour drained from his face. He had completely forgotten about the card attached to her gift. It was more of a love letter than an average Christmas card, he drank far too much Scotch one night and decided to confess his love for her via a card.


**Sorry it's a day late! Read, enjoy and please review - DarveyUK**

Harvey Specter was a workaholic, he knew it and so did everybody else. It was 6pm Christmas Eve and the majority of Pearson Specter Litt had gone home ready for a 2 day holiday but not him, there he was sat at his desk looking over a contract one of his clients had drew up. He spent the past 12 Christmas Eve's with Donna, usually they would alternate each year on whose apartment to go to: they would order takeaway, have a drink and sometimes watch a film. Most of the time they would stay over but of course nothing ever happened between them, Donna had her rule and Harvey knew not to disrespect that. Every year Donna would buy her own gift from Harvey and give it to him to wrap up, at 12:00am they would exchange their gifts and this was their Christmas Eve ritual.

The hallway outside his office was dimly lit and quiet, he looked up from the contract when he heard the clicking of high heels coming from outside. The redhead swung open the glass door and strolled inside with a large sized Christmas gift bag. Probably some shitty present Louis had bought for her.

"Are you really still working, Harvey? It's Christmas Eve" she stated

Harvey let out a small laugh "well it's either get on with some work or go home to an empty house and cook a meal for one. I know what one I'd rather do"

Donna tilted her head slightly to the right "just because I don't work for you anymore doesn't mean we have to stop our Christmas Eve ritual, if you still want to of course"

"So Mitchell won't mind you spending Christmas Eve with me instead of him?" he questioned quite sarcastically

Donna laughed "there's been no Mitchell for about 3 weeks, some men are far too needy"

Harvey tossed the stack of papers in his draw and stood up fastening his suit jacket.

"Well then I better call Ray" he smiled at her

"Oh there's no need I already did and he'll be outside riggggght about…. now"

Harvey laughed shaking his head "how did you know I was going to say yes"

Donna tilted her head to the side again but before she could answer Harvey answered for her "you just know?" he joked

.

They entered his condo and Harvey walked straight to the kitchen to open a bottle of Champagne, again another tradition of theirs, Donna followed noticing he had 0 Christmas decorations up, not even a Christmas tree! She also noticed an oversized handbag wrapped up on top of the kitchen counter, she knew it was a handbag because the wrapping was that bad. Harvey handed her the Champagne flute and clinked his glass with hers.

"Merry Christmas, Donna! Would you believe this is our 13th Christmas Eve we've spent together?" he mumbled "feels like yesterday you started stalking me in that bar and begged to work for me"

Donna raised her eyebrow "don't you mean YOU begged ME to become your secretary" she joked

The pair started to laugh and Harvey looked down at his feet trying not to catch her eye. When she laughed she looked beautiful and he couldn't stand it the fact he couldn't touch her.

"I know we usually exchange gifts at midnight but you know I hate surprises and its killing me to see what bag you've gotten me this year!" she said breaking the silence and gesturing to the badly wrapped gift behind him.

"5 more hours and you'll be able to find out" he teased

Donna looked at him and pouted trying to give her best puppy dog eyes expression. Harvey laughed and signalled for her to take a seat on the sofa. She practically ran over and waited for him to come over with the gift. He handed her the gift and she handed him the large gift bag. As always Harvey insisted he opened his presents first, first he unwrapped a pair of cufflinks with HS engraved on them, then he opened the next gift which was a bottle of Macallan 18 and his final gift was a Tom Ford scarf.

"Amazing presents as always, thank you!" he nodded towards her "now it's your turn"

"Your wrapping skills never cease to amaze me" she laughed "ooo is this a Christmas card? In all the years I've known you you've never gotten anybody a card, not even for your brother"

Harvey went white as a ghost as the colour drained from his face. He had completely forgotten about the card attached to her gift. It was more of a love letter than an average Christmas card, he drank far too much Scotch one night and decided to confess his love for her via a card.

"Donna… please don't open that" he whispered closing his eyes and holding the bridge of his nose

"Harvey it's just a card, I'll open my present first then" she laughed and rapidly ripped the paper off the bag "Chanel! Oh my god, thank you Harvey it's perfect"

Harvey gave her a faint smile and walked over to the kitchen to retrieve the bottle of Champagne, he was going need the full bottle to calm his nerves. On his way back over to the sofa he tried to seize the card from her hand but she was too quick. He sat down opposite her, his heart dropped as she began to rip open the envelope.

"This is probably the ugliest Christmas card I've ever received" she laughed "no wonder you didn't want me to open it"

Harvey tried to force a smile but he couldn't, he was scared for what was to come next. She opened the card and his heart was beating about 1000 beats per minute.

 _To Donna  
Happy Christmas! I hope it's full of oversized handbags and designer shoes!  
There's 2 reasons why I don't like to talk about things: either it doesn't mean anything to me or it means everything to me. You asked me 4 months ago how I loved you and I couldn't answer, I still can't answer that now. When you left me to work for Louis I realised I was most definitely in love with you because I couldn't put into words what I felt when I lost you. Everything we've been through, it all comes to this moment, it all amounts to the face that I am in love with you , Donna. I know you have a boyfriend but I want to let you know I will wait for you, we wasted the past 12 years trying to pass each other off as friends when we both knew we wanted more. I refuse to waste another 12 years doing the same. I know I'm a hard person to like, let alone love, but I can't be me without you. I need you in my life and not just as a friend. I just hope that you still feel the same as you did 4 months ago.  
From Harvey x_

Harvey could see the tears forming in her eyes and her hands shaking holding the card. He had chugged 2 glasses of Champagne in the time it took her to read the card and it still hadn't calmed his nerves. He was sure she was probably going to slap him and run out of his apartment, yet again another time he had screwed up.

Donna now had tears streaming down her face, for a change they were tears of joy. She was overwhelmed by what he had wrote in the card, he was never one to voice his feelings and she understood how hard it must have been for him to write it all down for her to read.

She finally looked up from the card and met his gaze, he quickly looked away before he started to explain himself. He could see her in the corner of his eye standing up from the sofa and slowly making her way towards him, he tried to mentally prepare himself for the slap that was probably about to land on his cheek any moment.

"Did you mean it?" she questioned

"Every word" he nodded still not looking at her

He felt Donna take the flute from his hand and he spun round to look at her confused. As he turned round her lips crashed onto his. It started out a slow, passionate kiss which quickly ended up with her on top of him on the sofa and his hands running all over her body. Harvey was the first to break the kiss.

"Donna, are you sure about this?" he asked

"Shut up" she replied and once again her lips crashed onto his

Harvey managed to sit up and got himself and Donna off the sofa, without breaking the kiss, and walked towards the bedroom. Her dress and his shirt were off before they even reached the bedroom door, next he unclipped her bra and tossed it over by the bedside cabinet which was shortly followed by his belt. Just as he ran his hands down her body he realised she had no underwear on, he quickly removed his face from hers and looked round the room unsure if she had taken them off herself.

He raised his eyebrow and questioned her "Donna, where's your underwear?"

"Me and panties have a love-hate relationship" she teased

The pair of them burst out laughing and he pushed her down onto the bed before climbing on top of her.

.

Donna emerged from the bedroom at 9pm wearing one of Harvey's shirts and took a seat next to him on the sofa.

"Nice shower?" he asked

"Probably the best one of my life" she smiled at him

"I'm talking about the shower Donna, not the sex" he smirked "let's order in, I'm starved now"

Donna laughed and gave him a playful nudge "you're ego is far too big! Lets order Thai, you can have the Thai green curry and rice and ill have the mixed vermicelli"

Harvey laughed and did as he was told. He rung through to the shitty Thai place she loved and ordered their meals.

.

The pair had finished their meals and washed up after themselves, they were now back on the sofa watching "Love Actually".

"So…" Harvey was the first to break the silence "are we going to try?"

Donna turned to him and nodded "there's nothing I want more"

"Good! I'm going to wine and dine you so much you're going to love me even more" he joked as he put his arm around her and pulled her closer

"I don't think that's possible" she muttered

Harvey placed a kiss on the top of her head and carried on watching the film with his now girlfriend.

.

It was Christmas Day. They usually woke up together every other Christmas day but this one was different, they were now officially a couple after 12 years! Donna woke up first and got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She admired him as he lay their snoring away. After doing her teeth she got back into bed and cuddled right into him, she cuddled him that much he woke up thinking he was having a panic attack only to realise Donna had wrapped her arm around him.

"Good morning, Miss Specter" he grinned at her before starting to rub his eyes

Donna's phone started to buzz on the cabinet next to her, she looked at the screen to see it was Rachel attempting to FaceTime her. Donna turned the phone to Harvey so he could see and they both started to laugh.

"I think she's going to be more excited than anyone when she finds out about us" she chuckled before accepting the request.

"Merry Christmas, Donna!" Rachel and Mike shouted in sync

"Merry Christmas you two! Was Santa kind to you this year?" Donna shouted back

"Santa? What are you 8 years old?" Harvey teased

Donna spun her head to the side "we're not all Scrooge's"

"Who're you with? Did you pull a fancy man?" Rachel joked

Donna moved the phone further back to Harvey was now in the picture, Harvey grinned at the phone "Merry Christmas Rachel" he said still grinning

"HARVEY?! Oh my GOD! Mike, look!" she practically screamed

Mike now walked behind Rachel and started to laugh "I've never seen your hair look so floppy" he joked

"Another word Mike and you'll be begging Jonathon Sidwell for your old job back" he laughed back

"I think you need to text me right this minute what's going on" Rachel implied narrowing her eyebrows at Donna

Donna ended the FaceTime and turned to Harvey. He lightly kissed her on the lips and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I think I am most definitely the luckiest boy this Christmas" he said nuzzling his head into her neck

"You definitely are" she smiled


End file.
